


Think of Me

by obisgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know why, but after listening to the PotO soundtrack so many times, somehow 'Think of Me' reminds me Obi-Wan and Sabé, especially Sabé. This is a sad, but yet hopeful Sabewan songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars used to belong to George Lucas until he destroyed his own movies and then let Disney buy the rights.

Sabé tore her eyes away from Obi-Wan as he spoke to her. She waited and waited for his return, and now that he had, he was breaking her heart. Sabé had written countless holo letters to him, exchanging words of love and admiration. She thought – no, she believed even though it was a long distance relationship, they could make it work. But she was wrong.

"Does it have to end?" she asked innocently.

Obi-Wan reluctantly nodded yes and then grasped her hands. "Sabé, you know I love you. If it was up to me, I wouldn't have to make this decision, but there are so many forces preventing us from being together." He paused and sighed. "Please, my love, I don't want to hurt you, but it has to be this way. Before I go, you must promise you something..."

Sabé laughed sarcastically and nodded okay. "What is it that you want me to promise?"

"When you leave, don't think ill will of me. Think of me fondly, and I will think of you," Obi-Wan said, kissed her cheek and walked away across the bridge.

Sabé stood there alone on the bridge for a long time; she barely noticed the sun setting and the day turn into night. She was staring at the river below, trying to remember where it was in the letters that the first sign of trouble popped up. Obi-Wan had always responded promptly to her all her letters and she was happy to receive them, reading about his missions and occasional rantings about Anakin. Never once did she remember a line where he talked about or hinted that their romance was doomed.

She wanted to be angry with him, but she couldn't. How could she when she knew that his real devotion would always be serving the Jedi Order? Sabé moved along the bridge, still looking at the river below. As she moved along the bridge, she began to hum a familiar song her mother used to sing to her when she was a child.

"Think of me, think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye. Remember me once in a while - Please promise me you'll try," she cooed, leaving the bridge and now walking along the path, leading back to her house.

"When you find that, once again, you long to take your heart back and be free -  
If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me..." Sabé sang, raising a hand to her mouth, trying not to cry.

Sabé looked around the path, and then turned and looked back at the bridge. "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea but if you can still remember, stop and think of me..."

~~

Sabé smiled anxiously as she waited for the lift to stop so she could walk quickly to her apartment and read the recent holo from Obi-Wan. She always looked forward to reading them, and when she got them, she always seemed to act like a 16 year-old school with a secret crush. She was in a way, only not 16. Sabé finally reached her apartment, sitting on the couch as she scrolled slowly through the holopad, reading every word.

_Beloved Sabé,_

_It's been awhile since I had last written to you. Anakin and I just got back from another mission. We were negotiating between two warring worlds -- it took us three weeks to get them to finally talk to each other and work something out. Anakin wanted to help but I cautioned him that he should not take sides...I don't want to talk about this anymore._

_How are you doing? Are you keeping busy? I miss you so much, my love, you don't know. I think of you all the time, your brown eyes, cute smile -- I miss everything about you. I miss holding you. I wish I could hold you now._

_I hope to return to Naboo soon for some much needed "vacation". Until then, my love..._

_~ Obi-Wan_

Sabé sighed, reading over the short letter and then stood up, walking to a desk and opened a drawer, setting it inside the drawer of already full with many holopads.

That was a year ago. His words were honest; still, Sabé couldn't see when and where things changed. She continued walking along the path. "Think of all the things we've shared and seen - Don't think about the things which might have been...Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind."

~~

Obi-Wan sighed as he entered his suite in the royal palace. He didn't want to leave his love this way but he had no other choice. He walked to the balcony and looked towards the bridge where he recently was. Sabé was gone. His eyes continued down the path until he spotted a woman walking alone in the dark, along the edge of the river.

She turned briefly and looked towards the palace, and for a moment, Obi-Wan smiled, leaning on the railing. "Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do - There will never be a day, when I won´t think of you..."

Even though it was far, Sabé smiled, turned and continued down the path, walking home.

The end


End file.
